silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega
"You think you can even hit me?" Omega is the ninth and second-to-last form on Star Side. It is one of the fastest non-random non-exclusive forms in the game, losing only to Error, Extinction and Apocalypse, and certain True Silence forms. If we count exclusive forms, Omega loses to all the exclusive forms, because they have 9999 walkspeed. It is a Pressurer Archetype due to it's medium damage, but overbearing speed and mobility. Moveset *'Z - Techno Cutter' **Omega swipes twice very fast, each swipe making a cube outline in front of it, dealing medium damage. *'X - Flash' **Omega teleports to the position of the cursor. Where Omega lands, there will be a burst that deals low damage and knocks people over. **Unlike the normal teleport, this does not have increasing end lag and is much more spammable. *'C - Warped Dash' **Omega slouches, and dashes extremely swiftly. This move is chargeable, meaning that the longer you hold it, the farther Omega goes. If charged, there will be an explosion where Omega was when starting the move, and this explosion can deal high damage if charged long enough. Alternates Trivia * On most glitchers, Omega is a major of Destiny, but Silence has it as a base form. * All of Omega's moves originate from the Galaxy Glitcher, but all of them have different functionality on Silent. Techno Cutter is much faster while Warped Dash is chargeable, and Flash has 20 frame end lag. * Fictitious is from the Reality Glitcher and therefore has it's own aura effect. * It is the only base form on the Star side to use the 'shuriken' wing animations. Lore Omega, the first truly artificial Star Soul. In the year 2344, the Cintilla Federation, a global superpower stretching across an entire continent, noticed that the number of living Star Souls on Robloxia was lower than ever, while their average LoC was increasing. To deal with this, they designed something that bombarded living organisms with Star Energy to turn them into Star Souls. To get this Star Energy, they would inevitably have to take from other things, but they found promise in the trace amounts of Star Energy in an average person and took all of the Star Energy from the entire population of the Omega City to test. The very first conversion of a Robloxian to a truly artificial Star Soul was a success, but it was not what the city expected; the newborn Star Soul's abilities were much more focused on speed than raw power. This meant his power was meant to be more specialized than the usual "hit it until it dies" strategy employed by many Star Souls. To commemorate it's city of origin, they called him Omega. Omega first proved itself by defeating Megalomania, a Star Soul that can destroy almost anything in an instant, without being hit at all. This provided more of an incentive for the other cities to create Star Souls, and they did. This would benefit the Federation in some ways, but also cause problems internally. For example, the creation of Epsilon City's Star Soul, Epsilon. In 2392, the Epsilon City officials decided to base Epsilon's power on Omega's, but design Epsilon to be better than Omega in every way. Their Star Soul was sort of a success, since it's power and speed were heightened from Omega's. Epsilon was immediately considered to surpass Omega completely and praised much more than Omega ever was, and Omega lost his good reputation in even the Omega City. Of course, this did not make Omega happy. Omega tried to resolve the issue legally, but didn't get anywhere since Epsilon's creation and prior actions were completely legal in the Federation. Therefore, he would have to use methods more cunning than a legal battle, and he devised a plan. Only a day later, Epsilon City was invaded by Crazed, and Epsilon responded. Epsilon's power was perfect for dodging Crazed's rather nuke-focused attacks, and Epsilon was coming close to defeating Crazed when Error and Psychosis came in, both being lead to the battlefield by Omega. Omega's plan was to lure Epsilon in with an attack on his home city, and then bring some powerful Star Souls to get the kill since Omega couldn't do it himself, seeing as Epsilon was designed specifically to be better than Omega. Crazed's invasion was also set up by Omega through a deal, since even Crazed sometimes has at least some reasoning (and a grudge against the Federation). Psychosis agreed to Omega's plan because he did not particularly like Epsilon, and he also wanted something that Epsilon would leave behind. Error was impossible to control, so Omega just distracted him and lead him to the city. Epsilon was completely outclassed by the four Star Souls, Psychosis and Omega having kept Epsilon's power in check while Error and Crazed dealt most of the damage. The combined power of the five laid waste to most of Epsilon City and also had repercussions on the Federation itself. Suddenly, Epsilon dropped dead, and three of the four Star Souls stopped attacking, with Error just leaving to level another city. They made sure that Epsilon was dead, and then they considered their work done, Omega then returning Crazed's stolen artifact as part of his side of their deal (which actually made Crazed much less violent). Psychosis took Epsilon's sword, which he had been trying to get for a long time, knowing it would be useful against Aprins, user of the Reality Glitcher. Omega benefitted from this by getting Epsilon out of the picture and later restoring his reputation in the Federation. Alas, not even a month later, Omega City experienced a destructive onslaught with power much greater than the recent Epsilon City attack. Omega tried to defend against it, but the perpetrator's power was too great, even if it was just one Star Soul. This one Star Soul was Flourescent, a Star Soul whose most powerful attack was capable of eradicating an entire continent's life. Even worse, more Star Souls of high power levels came in after that, including Nova and Quasar. Omega was utterly defeated by the four Star Souls, along with his entire city being reduced to ashes and a few small chunks of metal. Then, Epsilon appeared from the clouded sky. This was a plan to kill Omega the same way Omega tried to kill Epsilon; Epsilon's perfect revenge plan. His higher status in the Federation and greater justification for his goal was essential in getting Fluorescent and the others to agree to the plan. And how he was alive was simple; he simply played dead and hoped that Omega's team was too stupid to notice a heartbeat, which apparently was the case. Seeing Omega's mistake, Epsilon did not just check if Omega was dead, but was also prepared to ensure his death by driving the sword that Psychosis stole straight through his head. But just at the right time, Omega was whisked away by a rift created by the beacon. Now, Omega is confused about what happened to him, probably thinking he's dead and in Heaven when he had actually been taken to the present, also known as the hell before Hell. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore